just a girl that needs to be loved
by zazgal
Summary: Forced to clean his room BB finds an object that will make things very complecated. BBRea foreverr
1. how it all started

disclaimer: I do not own TT.

**Every story has the beginning...**.

It was raining ...for the three straight dayz . All the Titans were bored out of their heads , all except for one ...

**Two day**z** before**

At first Beast Boy wasn't too happy with the assignment that Robin gave him...

..." and U, Beast Boy , gotta clean your room…. u got a lot a free time on your hands so, get to it , "

Robin liked to be in control ,so he was enjoying all this free time ,that he could use to make his team to work as one ,by means of putting TT trough endless training sessions end hours spent in exercise room . Not everybody was as exited as Robin.

After a couple dayz of intensive training the Titans tried to find an excuse to avoid the Robin' s torture.. Cyborg tried to hide in the garage on spent more hours with his creations especially with his T-car. Raven was hiding in her room ,even though Robin was very persistent ,Raven explained that :

"Robin , my power are not physical ,I am the telepath ,so that's what I'm gonna do !" she closed the door in his face and Robin knew better then knock again.

As for Beast Boy in between playing the computer games with Cy and working out , which he actually didn't mind ,he was too busy cleaning up his room.

So the only person that left was Star fire , who was allwayz happy to spend more time with Robin ,duh. Somewhere deep inside Robin knew why and there was a time when he was admitting that He liked Her back to himself .But the very next day it was another day and another monster to fight …………' _i'll just go to my room and see if there is any news on Slade…"_

Beast Boy's room.

The green teen never before looked at his room from the housekeeper standpoint of view.

"DUDE, it could take forever ", he said it in a very non-enthusiastic tone. Only now he realized how bad it was.

Even after a Beast within episode ,the only thing that was taking care of was his bunk beds. All the other mass was still remained untouched.

Well he had to start somewhere .He started by picking up clothes from the floor and putting in the closet, (NO I'll take that back) he wasn't really putting in the closet more like just throwing it in "there". That idea hit him right away 'Go Beast Boy!' he grinned ,he was sure that it was a full proof plan

" I'll be kicking Cy's ass in MEGA MONKEYS 4 in no time !" he put an evil smirk on his green face,

" that cheater!" he exclaimed to no one in particular .Then he stared to remember how many times Cyborg cheat him out off his victory. He almost got lost in his own thoughts, till something snapped him out off of it.

It was a very dark object , so dark it look it was a shadow of something ,he nearly got chills .

"I don't remember having anything so dark in my room" ,he walk over to it .And there it was - a 'Book' ,"definitely not mine!"

He picked it up very carefully just to drop it again "AHHHH" he screamed like a little girl , the book had a black Raven engraved on it's cover .

"But it can't be? ...dude..How could it ...how did it get here?"

Then he started to think and it hit him "She probably dropped it , when Adonas attacked him and carried Raven out of the tower through his room .That's it !"Now that he knew who's book was and how it got here. He started to imagine how Raven gonna react :

………_. " Is that what I think it is? " said Raven getting very angry ._

" _Well , I found it in .." Before he could finish black aura surrounded him ._

" _I'm gonna send to the another dimension, you little tweet….." _

"Well that gonna be something" he shook his head and just sat on the floor still trying get the image of "another dimension " out of his head ,even though he didn't know how it looked like , he thought that a life with out his friends would be terrible .

" _Especially without Raven ……… So what could be so important about this book" _he thought to himself .He had seen this book before in Raven tied grip ,he asked what was it about be she would allwayz say " U wouldn't understand "

So there he was sitting on the floor blankly starring at the cover of the book couple times the ideas of how he would return the book crossed his mind ,but they were all gone now ,and replaced with a curiosity !It was starting to eat him alive. He swallowed hard ,what seem to be the biggest hair ball 'of them all' . He sat on the floor and stared at it for a moment or so before opening it...

**Hours later**….

...He could not stop reading, it was just too good to be true. What he was holding in his arms was nothing less then

a Raven's Dairy ,he was finaly starting to understand how Raven worked ,why she was the way she was .

'_even if Raven will kill me for reading it ,it was all worth it' h_e smiled a little and got back to reading.

The dairy consisted of sub-dairies .Any other person would think that those sub-dairies were written by different people . But

he new that those were Raven's emotions, and there was so many of them he couldn't believe. So far his favorite was written by Happy

in her dairy she was allwayz or almost allwayz laughing at Beast Boy's jokes." I knew it ,my jokes are FUNNY ...YEY" he yelled .

Some of the other dairies got him confused or even scared ...Then there was a dairy that didn't have name yet nor anything was written in it but it was right in the middle of the book and You could just tell that it was visited very often ,and it looked like some pages were torn out ...Beast Boy was too exited to give it to much thoughts ,so he just skipped to the next one ..it was Timid's ...poor Beast Boy he could stop feeling bad for her …….

He kept reading it for hours, non stop, his eyes started to hurt and his stomach was starting to complain ,by making a weird noises .He put the book away and hide it under the mattress. That was a best place that he could think of .

"BE right back," he whispered to it like it was a good old friend and with that he was off to the kitchen.

The next two dayz flew by so fast , the only times he was out of his room ,is when

he was hungry or to go to the bathroom .Sleep was of no importance to him ,for now at least.

**A day before **

It started as usual ,the sun kept trying to get trough the dark curtains ,but all it's efforts was in vein. In this room it was allwayz dark and it didn't even matter if it was a day or night...In a couples of minutes "She" was ready to head downstairs to

have a cup of her favorite herbal tea. It would have taken her much longer ,but she never putted on any make-up ,the word 'Pointless' would be the best word in her dictionary to describe That process ,the only thing she came to like was the dark, very-dark violet lipstick. She didn't really care how she looked………… who would like emotionless half-demon...pointless ...life's pointless The idea of helping the others

was almost the only comforting thing for her and of course her friends that were allwayz there for her ,but even they could not understand her ...sometimes she felt like they were scared of her ..."and why wouldn't they I am a half-demon.". But deep inside she loved them for they were hers only family...

She's headed for the kitchen ...Something was missing it's too quite she thought maybe something is wrong .She open the door and there were three titans having a breakfast ,

" No Beast Boy that's explains why everything is so quite" she didn't realize but she was talking aloud .

" I know !" complained Cyborg " He 's been in his room ,ever since Robin told him to clean his room, I didn't think he was gonna take it seriously" Robin gave a say-what look, but didn't say nothing .

"I mean , "that seriously" Cy corrected himself.

Raven made her tea and join her teammates by the table ,she was really starting to enjoy IT , the silence '_that pointless arguing in the morning allwayz gives me a headache'_ she thought .

Raven continued with her morning routine .After breakfast Raven usually would go to meditate ,but today ,after a quite morning ,she didn't need to. By the end of the day the silence wasn't as pleasant as she thought it would .

She couldn't believe it but she actually missed that "noise maker" _," he would allwayz think of something stupid and would try to drag me into to it_" she didn't noticed ,but the small smile appeared on her face ,she quickly wiped it off and went to bed.

R&R but pliz give a little break ,cuz english not even my first language. Bottom of Form


	2. unexpected

**Thanks for your reviews it helps .**

**The encounter**

**Now**

It was a really cold morning.She allwayz liked to sleep with an open windows ,so it would be a bit chilli in the room but so warm under the blanket ....it made her sleep better.

She woke up early ,so eraly that it was still dark outside ,tried to force herself to sleep more but with no success.

"4am ....nice " she grumbled.

Raven sneaked out of her room in her PJs ,hoping that every body's still asleep .When the tea was ready , she took a small sip and with that her body filled with warmths and coushy fillings.Raven loved herbal tea it allwwayz helped her calm .

Suddenly the door opened , Raven was quick enough to hide herself in the shadows .It took awhile for a creature to enter the room.It was a Beast Boy .

What 's he 's doing up so ear..... then after taken a closer look ......l-l-late?!????!? It looked like Beast Boy was moving in slow motion , he didnt even look healthy . what's wrong with him?!? And what is that he's holdin in his arm??... Something just didnt feel right...

" Wow !Finally !!"he sounded very tired yet still happy , with that he put a dairy on the kitchen table and went to the fridge to get his soy milk in a very slow pace.

Raven coudnt breathe heart heart just skipped a bitt or two.For the first time she didnt have a control of the situation .She was gasping for the air.

Raven was about to explode with anger ,but then something stopped her ,- Beast Boy came up to the table ,picked up the book and put it right to his heart ,then ebrased it.Raven couldnt tell what he was thinking ,but he looked SO serious , so it wasnt just a big joke to him she decided take action.

She appeared out of nowhere right in the Beast Boys face.He allmost dropped dead.

"i'm dead !" he peeped

" Enjoyed your readin?" she said it with an anger in her voice.The light bulbs exploded ,the kitchen stuff started to fly in the air.But the truth was that she didnt loose her powers she was just tryin to look as angry as she should've.

Beast Boy was trembling and now covering himself with the book .

"I'm too cute to die ,so young" he felt to his knees , and streched out his arm with a diary towards Raven ,while covering the head with the second arm.Raven ripped out the book from his shaking hand and in a split of second she was gone.

That forks and spoons strated to dropp on the floor he heard plates crash on the floor all around him ,but none of that hit him or even near .He got up and started to pick the pieces of the broken dishes and glass.

He wanned to get it cleaned before the rest of the titans were up .He managed to cut himself several times ,but didnt have much time to take care of that

later ,when i'm done he tought.

Finnaly the kitchen looked normal .Beast Boy headed towards Ravens room.When he got there the door slid open and he walked in ,he couldnt tell where was Raven ,it was too dark.

"Why did You do it?" the voice asked very quietly

He skrachted the back of his head and answered" I dont know Raven............." ,then when his eyes addopted to the dark ,he could see a silhouette by the window,he zoom closer to her" ...i just wanned to understand You....."he put a hand on her shoulder.

She didnt say nothing and just kept staring trough the window ,he continued a bit more confident " You were allwayz such a mistery to me ,so distant yet so close......"

She turned around and her beautyfull violette eyes now were glaring in his eyes .He blushed a little but didnt steped back.He could feel that for the first she put her defences down ",u said once to Malchoir that it's nice to have someone around here who's understand You. I tried so many times but u just wouldn't let me ,U would just sit in your room allday ....."

She was listening very carefully without trying to defend or deny the things he was saying .She was amazed how serious and how confident he sounded. Emotions started to overfill her and finaly got out ,she step closer to the green one and rested her head on his chest.Beast Boy's arms made their way around the goth's body .

"I feel so alone sometimes.....nobody seems to understand me ......." she whispered ..

" If You would only let .........",he didnt finish his sentance as she started to cry ,he knew that the words will be of no help here.So he just put one of his arms on her head and started with the slow movements to stroke her head.It was calming her down .... a little..........

For the first time she was so close and was not tryin to back off or to loose his grip .The aroma of her hairs filled his sencetive nosedrills.She smelled like a fresh flowers .Her silk pijamas were so thin it was like touchin her bare skin he blushed ,he felt like his arm was on fire but he couldnlet go.He could feel her warm breath on his chest every time it escaped her salty of tears lipes he'd get a goosebumps.He finnaly realized that behined that tough- grumpy -emotionless super hero is just a scared and lonley

Girl.

_'Dont cry my sweet Raven'_ ......... " ...U r never alone " words slipped out of his lips ,she didnt say nothingand just tightened the hug.They both wanned this moment to last forever ,time stopped and two of em just stood there till the sun rise.


	3. ouch

**A new day a new begining**

It turned up to be a very 'interesting' night and anjoying a pleasant sunrise trhu the dark curtains while holding in his arms a beautyfull gril , that he never knew he ever wanted...... he felt a sudden weight in his arms ..

....Raven was so exhausted that she finaly gave up on tryin to stay awake and felt asleep right in His arms where she felt so secure and so free ... she would never allow herself to be touched or to be seen crying ,(she tought it was a sign of weekness),but green friend put it all in the different perspective ,for the first time she let her emotions go and it felt great.. .

Beast Boy gently layed Goth down into her bed .Her face were still wet from tears but it made her look even more beautyfull .

...Green one yawned and got up , quietly exited the room and headed srtait for the bed .

"Raven wake up" Star sounded woried "R u feeling not healthy,my friend Raven"

"huh?!" Goth still was half asleep

"I missed breakfastand and then launch and now its dinner time .....do You not wish to eat at all ?R You r anry with us?"Starfire was starting to loose it.

" Actualy i am hungry ... I just "the truth was that she didnt want to tell anyone about last night ,but she didnt wanna lie either "i was just a bit tired ,but now i am alright.So ...." she got up and went to wash her face "....what's for dinner ?"

Star was all happy that Raven wasnt mad and that she agreed to join them for the fiest " Robin is cooking , Spagetti and balls ..I think that's what he told me"

Raven gigled but did not try to correct Starfire

_'its Robin's job _she thought and smiled again.StarFire noticed that and gave Goth a big bone-crushing hug"Raven You r okey indeed"

Raven gasped for air but nothing could get in till the moment that Star let go .Even then before Raven was able to get the breath back , she was allready being pulled by Star to the holeway.

The dinner was pretty normal Cy finnaly got his green friend to start a fight about the food and what not .Everything went back to normal or did it.Raven felt so great like never before ,it felt like all that emotions that she was hiding inside finaly found a way out last night and u know what they say once You open a door to somebody ,everybody gonna start knocking on the door .And there it was something new was on the door.

Raven sat on the far side of the couch trying to read a book and be destracted by the two Titans on the other side of the couch.It was really hard : they were yelling ,crying ,dancing a victory dances ........She found herlself reading the same pae for the last twenty minutes ,for for the last twenty minutes Beast Boy was wining and drowing too much of HER attention .....

Fianly realizing that there is now way to beat a Green mashine Cy got up" something is wrong with my controller...uhm i better take a look at it "he left the room , leaving BB and Raven to themselfs.

She tried to look like she didnt noticed Cy leave and that her book was way too interesting.Not knowing how to make the first moove ,he decided to do what allwayz worked on Star he morphed into the little green kitten and started to make his way to the other side of the couch.The couch seemed so much bigger it took longer the he expected but he finally got there.He climed to Raven's lap and started to what the kittens r best at.Raven was still not showing any sign ,so Beast Boy took it even farther ,he sstoop up on his to tiny pows and with to other reached for Raven's hand that was holding a book.He pulled his tiny but very sharp toungue and used it on one of Ravens fingers it gave her a goosebumps and before she could pull her hand away a sharp little teeth bit her.

" Ouch " she tried to sound angry but could set of beautyfull green eyes were staring at her

"what was that for ?" she grinned then her grinned become evil " what if I......." Before the green kitten now she had bitten him by the ear .

Beast Boy felt on the ground and morphed back to the human form , he couldn't stop laughin

Then he tried to put on a serious face and said"I hope that it wont leave a mark on my beautfull ear " Raven laughed .Beast Boy sat got up and sat next to her , she blushed a little but did not try to hide it.

"So wusup ??? .....Is that book of yourz any good or what?"

" It's good..."

" Well it had to be ......i noticed that u were reading the same page for at least half an hour while we were playing?!!!" his smiled

" U noticed that?!...I mean .....It has a lot of deep thought that hard to understant even for me "Reven didnt know what to say.

"Oh really .....that what i thought!!!!?!..."

" Well it's getiing late ." Raven got up but before she could leave BB stoped her.

" WE'll talk tomorrow ?!" he wondered

" Ofcourse"

" Have dinner with me .....?'

"What ? What u mean like ? "

"Nothing fancy , maybe could just go to that coffe shop that You go all the time "

She hesitaed a little then fimaly said "There gonna be a lot of people like and they gonna read their dark poetry and..." Before she could finish.

" i know "

" Ok then u brough it upon yourself " she turned back and exited the room.

R&R tell me wussup ?Do u like it or do u love it ?


End file.
